16 Wishes
by APU FAN007
Summary: Peeta Mellark had just turned 16, he had a book of wishes he wanted to come true. what happens when a mysterious man comes and gives him some magic candles which makes his wishes come true? what happens when Peeta's wishes get out of hand and turn his world upside down? can he change it back before the clock strikes 12? read and find out! please read and review! MODERN DAY
1. 16 Wishes

hey fanfictioners! I'm back! I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year! I know I had an awesome one! anyhow I got inspired to write this story based off of the movie "16 wishes" by Disney channel.. so hope you like it! please tell me what you think :-) Please read and review! -Author APUFAN007

* * *

xoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *

16 Wishes

The alarm rang loudly as clock had just turned 7:00am. Peeta turned and hit the clock then continued to sleep.. but a few seconds later he jumped out of bed realizing what day it was. Yes! Its really happening! Peeta thought as he looked at his calendar. He was finally 16. Peeta opened his desk drawer and pulled out a note book and began to write in it.. Peeta's dad, Mr. Mellark walked in the room and took a picture of Peeta.

"Happy Birthday!" he shouted..

that startled Peeta making drop his book..

"Dad!" Peeta snapped..

"what's wrong? Are you camera shy?" Peeta's little sister Delly joked..

"as a matter of fact I am, and would it hurt you for me to have any privacy?"Peeta asked trying to get his dad and sister to leave him alone..

once he got them out he said one last thing,

"I still love you guys but I need privacy, that's means stay out!"

Peeta slammed his door.. he went back to writing in his book, in his book he was writing of wishes he wanted to happen when he turned 16..

After a few minutes, Delly pops back into her brother's room..

"here Pete, mom made you some breakfast"

"Thanks, just but it on my desk"

Delly puts the plate on the table and starts to play with her fake guitar..

"I wrote this song, wanna hear it?"

"you know that's not a real guitar"

"Yeah but it's still fun"

Delly starts singing and playing her guitar, she accidently knocks over Peeta's stuff..

"Delly!"

Peeta picks up his scattered stuff..

"whoa, where did you get that money from?

"I've been saving it for today" "And No you can have it"

Peeta continues picking up his stuff.. Delly walks over to his bed picks up his note book and starts to read it..

"writing you're weird list of wishes again? You actually think these stuff will happen?"

"it could happen, anything's possible"

"sure it is, like getting your license? How will you get them if you can't even pass the class at school?"

"I passed that class weeks ago. And Dad lets me drive all the time, so that wish could come true"

"this one really makes me laugh" "when I'm 16, I'll get my very own car, blue racer"

"what's so funny about that? If I get my own car, I won't have to keep taking the stupid bus"

"You really think mom and dad are gonna get you a car? Yeah for college! That's not for 2 more years!"

"well a guy can wish"

Just then Peeta and Delly heard something coming from outside.. they both went to the window and looked..

"wow, looks like we won't be seeing him on the bus"

"why does Gale have to have the same birthday as me? Of all the months and days of the year, he had to be born on my day"

"that must be annoying, especially since he gets better things then you do on his birthday"

"why are you still in here? Get out!"

"why? I live here too"

"Out Delly!"

she gave him a weird look then left.. "Dork!" she muttered.. Peeta ignored her and continued to look out the window..

Right across from his house was his old enemy Gale Hawthorne's house. Gale has always tried to make Peeta's life horrible ever since he moved into that neighborhood.. he could never figure out why Gale hated him, he just hoped that today would be different since it was both their birthdays..

Peeta had just finished his list when the weirdest thing happened.. when he put his book down on the desk, the desk collapsed into pieces, his dresser then fell to the floor, and then the bed legs snapped.. everything started to fall apart..

"Dad?" Peeta called..

then he heard his mom and sister start to scream.. he bolted out of his room and into the kitchen.. everything in there was falling apart..

"everybody get out of the house!"

The house started to fall apart, the stairs collapsed, doors fell, the ceiling blocks fell.. everyone got out just in time to see the whole house collapse in a whirl wind..

"what happened?" Delly asked.

"termites ate our house, Delly" Dad said..

This can't be happening, not today Peeta thought.. the exterminator man came up to Peeta..

"I was able to save this for you" the man says..

it was his note book with his wishes he wrote..

"uh, thanks" Peeta took his book..

the man smiled and walked away..

"so how long do you think it would take to get all the termites out?" Mr. Mellark asked..

"well, it looked like it's been building in there for 16 years, so it will take about a year to clean out" the man answered..

Peeta stared at the house in shock, 16 years? That's as long as I've been alive Peeta thought..

"Peeta, it looks like you and Delly have to catch the bus today, please watch your sister" Mr. Mellark said..

"Fine" Peeta replied..  
Gale pulled up by their house in his new car..

"whoa, nice what you've done to the place" Gale said..

Peeta glared at him and Gale did the same back.. Delly runs over to Gale's car..

"Gale, can I ride with you?"

"sure, hop in"

Delly gets into the car and they drive away..

"Great, I'll just take the bus, by myself" Peeta said..

he walks to the bus stop when three kids run pass him and knock down his backpack spilling all his stuff.. as he picks up his stuff his best friend Katniss comes to help him.. they pick up all his stuff and put it in his backpack..

"You look cold, here"

Katniss hands Peeta a jacket..

"Thanks"

"Sorry about your house"

"how did you know?"

"Gale texted the whole school about it"

"oh, that's just peachy"

Katniss looks and sees someone about to throw something..

"look out!" Katniss yells as she ducks..

"what?" Peeta looked and got hit with a football..

"what part of 'Look Out' did you not understand?"

Peeta looks at Katniss and pulls away an ice pack from his face revealing a black eye.. Katniss smirks..

"you look pathetic"

"Glad I can count on you to point out the obvious"

"oh come on, lighten up" "the day is still young, many things can happen"

"yeah, I can get humiliated, kicked out of school or hit by car" "I just wanted this day to be different"

And puff! A mail truck stops right in front of them.. a man pops out with a box..

"Peeta Mellark?"

"Yes?"

"This is for you, happy birthday"

The man gets back in the truck and drives away.. Peeta starts to open the box..

"wait! Don't open it!

"why not? It's addressed to me"

"I know, but you don't just open something a complete stranger gives you, there could be a bomb in there"

"it's not a bomb, it's just a box. I'm opening it"

Peeta opens the box to see candles and matches.. he turns the of the candle box and reads the directions..

"make a wish, light a candle and watch your super 16 wishes come true" "Great, magic candles not even a stupid gift card" "here hold this"

"what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna light one of these candles"

"wait, what if something bad happens?"

"what if something good happens? The worse thing that could happen is that we take the bus" "now read wish number 2"

"alright"

Katniss opens the note book and begins to read as Peeta takes out candle number 1..

"when I'm 16, I'll get my very own car, blue racer"

Peeta lights the candle and then blows it out..

Puff! A police car drives up and a police man gets out..

"Are you Peeta Mellark?"

"Y-Yes"

"This for you"

The policeman hands Peeta a card then gets back into the police car and drives away… Peeta looks at the card..

"I can't believe it, those candles actually work"

"but we're still stuck taking the bus"

"maybe not"

"what do you mean?"

"you read wish number two and I blew out number one. The candles must correspond with my wish list" "here read two again"

"okay"

Katniss reads the wish again but this time Peeta blows out candle number 2.. and puff!

A blue racer zooms up and a man pops out..

"this is fun!" man says..

He waves away the bus and looks at Katniss and Peeta..

"no way, what just happened?"

"oh my goodness, is this mine?"

"yes it is, wanna take it out for a spin?"

"totally!"

"wait Peeta, you can just take a car from a stranger"

"he's not a stranger" Peeta turns to the man.. "You look familiar"

"I do, don't I?"

"come on Kat, what's the worse thing that could happen?"

"we go to prison for the rest of our life"

"oh lighten up, that's not going to happen. Come on, please?"

"oh fine"

Katniss and Peeta get into the car.. Peeta drives, Katniss sits in the back and the man sits in the front with Peeta..

"who are you?" Katniss asks..

"The name's Plutarch Heavensbee"

"okay, 'Plutarch' what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make Peeta's 16 wishes come true. He wished today would different, and here it is, very different"

"so what are you? A fairy? A wizard? A robot?"

"Katniss, obviously he's not a robot. Just relax"

"I can't until he's tells me what he is"

"I'll tell you what I am. I'm a human being just like you are, but I'm slightly different"

"oh well that explains pretty much, nothing!"

"Kat, relax okay?" "just chill out"

"I'm trying but see what happened when you opened that box? Or when you blew that candle? You brought this weirdo to us"

"He's not weird. Well, okay. He is weird but come on, I did wish today would be different so let's just go with the flow okay?"

"Fine"

Once they arrive at the school, they parked the car and walked class.. "oh Peeta, you might wanna do something about your eye?" Plutach said..

"okay, I'll try"

"and remember, all wishes are permanent when midnight strikes"

"Got it, thanks"

Peeta and Katniss walk into school and to their lockers..

* * *

how was the first chapter? sorry if it was too long! hope you like it! stay tune!


	2. 16 Wishes Chapter 2

hey fanfictioners! here's my next chapter! hope you like it! Please read and review! -Author

* * *

**continues from the last chapter, Katniss and Peeta are their lockers.. Enjoy!**

"oh, uh, Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"I got you something, happy birthday"

"Thanks"

Peeta opens the little gift and sees a friendship chain with half a heart..

"This is great Katniss, who has the other half?"

Katniss takes off a necklace and attaches the pieces together… it reads 'Best Friends Forever'

"Thanks Katniss"

"Your welcome, I'll see you in class"

Katniss puts back on her necklace and walks to class.. Peeta attaches the chain to his keys, closes his locker and walks to class.. once he walks in, the class is filled with laughter… Peeta walks to his desk and sits down..

"settle down class" Mr. Caldwell the teacher says…

He writes assignments on the board..

"class there will be a test tomorrow, so study hard" "open up your books to page 229"

Everyone takes out their books and note books.. Mr. Caldwell continues to write and the students copy..

English class finally ended and Peeta went to his locker.. the teens in school have to teasing him all morning about his black eye.. Peeta put his books in his locker then went to find Glimmer..

"Glimmer, I need to borrow your make up real quick"

"why are you fed up with the teasing?"

"You don't know the half of it"

Glimmer gives Peeta some make to cover up his black eye..

"just give it to me tomorrow, I'm not supposed to be helping you"

"okay, thanks"

Peeta walks to the bathroom and puts the make up on.. being an artist for half his life really paid off when it came to covering up his horrible bruise.. after he was done he stuffed the make up in his bag and was about to leave when Plutarch appears..

"Glad you found something for your face"

"Yeah, so?"

"just wanted to check how you were doing"

"just peachy"

"well, how about I make it better?"

"okay, how are you going to that? Do you have a power to change people's minds?"

"No, but this book might tell you a bit more about your enemy"

Plutarch gave Peeta a book that has Gale Hawthorne's secrets..

"So…? This just a book of secrets, how is this supposed to help me?"

"read for yourself"

Peeta looked at the book wondering if he should look…

"alright, maybe for a while"

Peeta opened the book and started to read it.. he found out some things he didn't know..

"that rat!" Peeta muttered as he read the book..

"you better get to class"

"thanks Plutarch"

Peeta walked through the halls reading the book.. Katniss accidently bumps into him..

"what are you reading?" "is it any good?"

"you have no idea"

Peeta closed the book and looked for Gale.. Katniss slowly followed..

"Gale!"

"what do you want Mellark?"

"look, I know you've been hating me since 4th grade but I didn't know you've been keeping track"

"where did you get that?"

"F-From my locker"

"Yeah right" "Give it to me!"

Gale tried to grab it but he couldn't..

"when we were 12, I had my first camping party and you paid everyone not to come"

"Give that to me!"

"when we were 14, I entered in the science fair. You sabotaged my project"

"You have no right reading my personal business!"

"then why is it all about me?" "You've been torturing me ever since I moved here! Can you just give it a rest?!"

"don't act innocent with me! You know what you did! And for reading my book, I'll see the whole school hates you by tonight!"

"jokes on you! The whole school already hates me!"

"I'll get you for this Mellark, mark my words"

Gale snatches the book and starts to walk when he bumps into Madge..

"Gale, Joanna said you needed me?"

"Yeah, I need help putting up these flyers for tonight"

"okay, here I'll take half"

Gale hugs her and turns to Peeta.. he mouths 'She's mine'

Peeta turns to Katniss upset..

"he's doing it again, he's ruining my day! When will he stop this rain of torture?"

"calm down Peeta, it's okay. Don't let him get to you"

"I wish there was some way to get back at him"

Then Peeta remembers the candles, he looks at the clock then at Katniss..

"I'll be right back"

Peeta walks into the store room and locks the door.. he opens his note book to his wishes.. Wish Number 3: when I'm 16, Gale Hawthorne will be expelled.. Peeta took out candle number 3 and lighted it.. he read the wish then blew out the candle..

And Puff! Peeta appeared by his locker.. Delly comes running..

"Hey Pete! Guess what?!" "Gale your enemy just got expelled!"

"how do you know?"

"someone texted the whole school about it" "looks like you're not the only weird one"

"oh grow up Delly"

Delly shoots a weird look..

"I'll never grow up, you are just going to have to live with it!"

"ugh! Shut up"

Peeta slams his locker and walks away.. Delly stands there laughing.. Peeta looks for Katniss.. he finds her in the science room..

"hey Kat"

"what wish did you make now Peeta?"

"Just wish number 3"

"why? You think expelling Gale from school is getting back at him? You know that means war between you two"

"Yeah, but at least I have back up"

"sure, some back up you got"

"hey, what's pulling your strings?"

"Nothing"

"Katniss Everdeen you're not a good liar, now come on what's up?"

"You, Peeta Mellark are a good liar. It's just, those candles are changing you. Can you see? You're changing so fast why don't you ask that Plutarch guy to be your best friend?"

"I'm a good liar when I want to be. Nothing is changing me, I'm still the same me. And Plutarch doesn't have the other half of the heart you have, which proves you will be the only best friend I'll ever have"

Peeta takes out the heart and attaches it to hers.. Katniss smiles..

"alright, you're right."

"now come on, I only have 10 hours before midnight to use these candles, let's go have some fun"

Katniss and Peeta grab their backpacks and head for the door..

"wait, don't we have math class?"

"not anymore"

"what do you mean?"

"wish number 10"

Katniss grabs the note book and reads

"when I'm 16, I won't need math"

"You wishes away math?"

"Just for today, no biggie"

"well that was our last class, so what do we do now then?"

"oh, I got it"

"what?"

"wish number 11"

"which is?"

"when I'm 16, I'll get to go to a 'Toby Mac' concert"

Peeta lights candle 11, reads wish and blows out candle..

Puff! They are at the concert.. Peeta and Katniss have a great time at the concert, it lasted 3 hours..

they walked to Peeta's car and got in.. Peeta opened his note book to see what was next on the wish list..

"here, wish number 8"

"what's it say?"

"when I'm 16, I'll take my best friend on a date"

"You wanted to ask me out?"

"of course, I j-just didn't have the courage to do it"

"aww.. Peeta, you don't need candles for this one"

They smile at each other then they head for the movie theater.. once they get there they walk up to the cashier..

"Katniss, my wallet is buried in my termite house"

"don't worry about, my treat"

"you sure?"

"Yeah, totally. It is your birthday"

Gale was secretly spying on them to make sure they didn't go in, he had a plan..

"Hi, there is a boy with blond hair and a girl with gray eyes coming to buy tickets, they are under age, so don't sell them anything" Gale convinces the cashier..

"as you wish"

"thank you, keep the change" Gale walks away..

Katniss and Peeta walk up to the cashier when Gale in disguise bumps into Katniss and takes her wallet..

"weirdo" Katniss mutters..

"can we get 2 tickets to 'Hunger Games: Catching Fire'?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but you're under age. This movie is for ages 13 and up"

"we're 16"

"sure you are, maybe you should watch something like 'Frozen' by Disney"

"here I'll show you we're 16"

Katniss searches her bag for her wallet..

"oh no, my wallet's gone"

"did you leave it in the car?"

"no, it was in here"

"Kids, leave. Other people are waiting"

"But- -"

"leave now"

"Ugh!"

Katniss and Peeta walk away.. they sit on a nearby bench..

"ugh, I wish people would stop treating us like kids"

"I know right"

"wait, my candles"

"oh, right"

Katniss takes out the note book and the candles from her backpack..

"I'll be right back"

Peeta walks to the bathroom in the theater.. he reads wish number 7 but blows out candle number 9..

"wait no" "what did I do?" Peeta mutters.. he looks at his list.. wish number 9: when I'm 16, I'll be an only child.. "Rats! Wrong wish" Peeta mutters.. he picks up candle number 7, reads the wish, lights the candle and blows it out..

And Puff! Peeta appears in front of the cashier..

"uh, sir? Did you still wanna see 'Hunger Games: Catching Fire'?" the cashier asked.. Peeta looked at the lady puzzled..

"did you see my friend? She was with me"

"uh, there was a girl here but she left with another boy in an awesome looking car"

"what..!? Katniss left with Gale?"

"uh, sir? Are you going to watch?

"um, I didn't bring my wallet"

"oh, that's alright. You're an adult, we'll just put it on your charge card"

I have a charge card? Cool! Peeta thought…

"is everything alright Mr. Mellark?"

"Uh, yeah. Everything's great"

Peeta took the ticket and watched the movie.. he wondered why Katniss left him.. after the movie was over Peeta went back to school to find Katniss.. once he got there he bumped into his teacher..

"oh sorry"

"don't worry about. You must be the substitute"

"what? No I'm not"

"ha-ha, you'll the love the kids"

The teacher walks away.. Peeta looks inside the room and see Katniss.. he walks inside and calls Katniss.. Katniss looks at him..

"looks like the new teacher wants to see you" Gale says..

"Yeah, I wonder why" Katniss replies..

Katniss walks up to Peeta.. Peeta pulls her out of the class..

"You are the worst best friend ever!" "why did you ditch me and leave with Gale?"

"Excuse me?"

"ha-ha very funny Kat, this is serious. Why did you ditch me? What kind of best friend are you?"

"I'm not your best friend, I only saw you years ago at Gale's party" "you were that new kid in the neighborhood"

"Yes I was, and you are my best friend. We grew up together"

"No we didn't. I grew up with Gale. Mr. Mellark, I don't know who you are"

Katniss starts to go back in when Peeta grabs her and slams her against the wall..

"don't call me that! Kat, this is serious. Stop playing around"

"Let go of me! I'm a senior, you're uh, an adult! We're two totally different strangers, now let go!"

Katniss punches Peeta, pushes him off her and walks back in class..

"Oww! Kat!" Peeta yelps..

The principle pulls Peeta outside..

"what's going on?" "am I getting expelled?"

"No, but they will explain"

Peeta turns and sees his parents stand by a moving truck..

"mom, dad, what's going on? Are we moving?"

"um, no honey. You are"

"What?!"

"get in the truck Peeta"

"No, not until someone tells me what's going on"

"honey, you don't go to high school remember? You graduate 2 years ago. And since our house is still being built from those awful termites when your 16, so we don't have any room for you"

"wait, so you're kicking me out?"

"just get in the truck and we'll explain"

"Fine"

Peeta gets in the truck with his parents and they drive to his new apartment.. while on their drive they explain why Peeta can't live with them.. once they get to the apartment, they unload all the boxes..

"You'll have to get a job to pay for this place"

"I can't get a job and go to school"

"you wanna go to college already?" "Steve! Peeta wants to go to college!"

"No! Mom you're not listening! I'm not an adult! I'm only 16!"

"you're funny son, you know you're 21"

"22 today, happy birthday sweetheart"

"what?! I'm 22?"

"Yup, and remember honey, we did this out of love"

"Yes, tough love. See you later" "come visit us anytime!"

Peeta's parents hug Peeta then quickly leave..

"Mom, dad, wait!" "don't go!"

Peeta tries to go after his parents but they drive away.. Peeta walks back to his apartment and close the door.. Peeta notices a box called "Peeta's high school memories" he walks over and opens it.. he looks at all the different pictures..

"my graduation, I missed it" Peeta whispers.. he looks at the picture that was taken this very morning.. then he looks at the pictures with Katniss, there's only one of her. Instead the rest are with this weird guy with blond hair by the name of Finnick Odair..

"No, no, no.. this is not what I wanted" Peeta says..

* * *

wow! makes you want to be careful for what you wish for, Peeta wished he was treated like an adult but it looks like the wish turned him into an adult! Please read and review! what do you think will happen next?


	3. 16 Wishes Chapter 3

hey fanfictioners! hope you all are doing well! here is my next chapter :) hope you like it! please read and review! -Author APUFAN007

* * *

**Previously on 16 wishes...**

"Mom, dad, wait!" "don't go!"

Peeta tries to go after his parents but they drive away.. Peeta walks back to his apartment and close the door.. Peeta notices a box called "Peeta's high school memories" he walks over and opens it.. he looks at all the different pictures..

"my graduation, I missed it" Peeta whispers.. he looks at the picture that was taken this very morning.. then he looks at the pictures with Katniss, there's only one of her. Instead the rest are with this weird guy with blond hair by the name of Finnick Odair..

"No, no, no.. this is not what I wanted" Peeta says..

**Now continuing...**

he puts down the pictures and looks out the window then looks around the house..

"Plutarch! Plutarch! I need to talk to you! Right now!" Peeta shouts..

He walks over to his candles and takes out candle number 4..  
Now what was wish 4? Peeta thought.. wish 4 was when I'm 16, I'll have my very own TV.. Peeta lights candle 4, says the wish then blows out the candle..

And Puff! There's a knock at the door.. Peeta walks over and opens the door..

"Plutarch"

"special delivery"

Plutarch walks and puts a big box down..

"Plutarch, your magic candles made a mistake. I didn't want to be an adult, I wanted to be treated like one"

"the candles don't make the mistakes, people do. And the candles may not do what you want, but they do what you need" "you're an adult now, so enjoy it. Cause when midnight comes, this is your life"

"no I'm not. I'm only 16, I can't be an adult"

"You're 22, and yes you can. You already are" "see you around Pete"

"Plutarch wait"

The door slams right in Peeta's face..

"ugh! Stupid list! Why did I write you down!?"

Peeta throws the note book on the ground.. then he remembers one of his wishes.. number 6: When I'm 16, my parents will understand me.. Peeta lights number 6.. This has to work Peeta thought..

"when I'm 16, my parents will understand me" and with that, Peeta blew out the candle..

Puff! He ended up at his old broken house.. he knocks on the door of the motor home.. his parents come out..

"Hi honey, enjoying your new home?"

"not exactly, I need to talk to you"

"sure son, spill it"

"alright, this might sound weird but you have to listen to me, and understand"

"go for it"

"okay, this morning I woke up and I was 16. A mysterious man named Plutarch Heavensbee, gave me these magic candles and matches"

Peeta shows them the candles and matches..

"oh honey look, the matches are from that special restaurant"

"what are you talking about?" "and mom, dad, I don't want to move out. I'm only 16, I can't be by myself, please don't push me away"

"honey, we are not pushing you away. You're 22 now, you need to provide for yourself"

"No I'm not!"

"Peeta Steven Mellark, look, these matches are from the restaurant your father and I went to the day after you were born" "I remember watching you grow up, you were independent and you wanted to grow up already on your 8th birthday, and I know being an adult isn't what you thought it would be but, we understand you"

"You do?"

"Yes we do, we know you don't want to grow up, but you have to. Everyone does. So enjoy your house, you can visit us anytime"

"huh?" "I thought you guys understood?"

"we do but honey, you need to stick it out. So we love you, see you later"

Peeta parents walk back inside the motor home..

"wait, so you're not going to help me?"

The motor home door slams in Peeta face..

"I guess not, so that's what it feels like to be on the other side of door"

Peeta walks away.. he was going to his car when Madge approaches him..

"hey Peeta, nice ride"

"uh, thanks"

"would you do something for me?"

"sure"

Madge gives Peeta her phone.. Peeta awkwardly takes the phone and takes the picture..

"here"

"thanks, I want to get a car like this when I'm your age" "great seeing you"

Madge walks away..

"Right, when she's my age"

Peeta walks over to his car door when he sees Katniss…

"Katniss!"

Peeta tackles Katniss to the ground..

"hey get off me!"

Peeta pins Katniss down..

"look, I know it's hard to believe, but we're best friends. You have to believe me"

"why should I? Who are you?"

"I'm Peeta remember? I was the new kid, I grew up with you, you were my only friend when no one would like me" "please, you have to remember me"

"I'm sorry I don't. Now get off me!"

"not until you remember" "You were with me this morning when I got hit by a football and got a black eye" "and when Plutarch came and gave me these magic candles"

"huh? Who's Plutarch? What is your problem!? Get off me!"

Peeta notices Katniss' necklace.. it has half of a heart..

(FLASHBACK)

_"**oh, uh, Peeta?"**_

_"**Yeah?"**_

_"**I got you something, happy birthday"**_

_"**Thanks"**_

_**Peeta opens the little gift and sees a friendship chain with half a heart..**_

_"**This is great Katniss, who has the other half?"**_

_**Katniss takes off a necklace and attaches the pieces together… it reads 'Best Friends Forever'**_

_"**Thanks Katniss"**_

_"**Your welcome, I'll see you in class"**_

(FLASH TO PRESENT)

"your necklace"

"what about it?"

"the heart, I have the other half"

Peeta reaches in his pocket for his keys.. he takes Katniss' necklace and attaches the pieces together..

"see? You gave this to me this morning for my birthday"

In the back of the heart it read: Happy 16 Peeta, love Katniss.. then pow! Katniss remembers..

"Peeta, you're my best friend"

"Yes! You remember!"

Peeta hugs Katniss..

"but this doesn't change anything, and when midnight comes, I'll be stuck like this"

Peeta gets off of Katniss and sits next to her..

"Yeah, well, let me see the list"

Peeta gives her the note book.. Katniss looks at the list..

"okay, so you used: 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7" "really? You wasted a wish on heights?"

"what? I was 13, I didn't like heights back then, give me a break"

"and you still don't them?"

"I kinda do, but that's not helping here"

"Right, so you've used 10 wishes and you have 3 left but they won't work cause you're an adult" "so that leaves 15 and Madge Undersee"

"Yeah, I don't even know why I put that there"

"You liked her?"

"Yea, a little but seeing her now, I don't think so"

"well you were only 16"

"and I'm still 16"

"not really"

"oh come on, you actually believe I'm 22?"

"Yes"

"seriously?" "I'm only 3 months older than you, so I'm 16" "cause if I was really 22 so would you"

"okay, whatever nerd" "I kind of have to make an appearance at Gale's house cause I'm his best friend. Wanna come with me?"

"but I wasn't invited"

"it's okay, you can still come, I'm sure Gale won't mind"

"Gale won't mind? Our Gale?" "the Gale who tortures me?"

"Yeah, I guess with you not in his life, he had no reason to be so mean. He's actually really sweet, I think you two would be great friends"

"okay, sure"

Katniss and Peeta walk to the party.. it wasn't far since Gale lived right across from Peeta's house.. once they got there Peeta see Delly up on the stage singing and playing a guitar..

"Delly? She can actually play?"

"Yup, she's great"

Just then Gale comes and hugs Katniss…

"hey Katnip, glad you're here"

"hey Gale, happy to be here"

Gale notices Peeta..

"oh hey, glad you could make it"

"hey, I'm Peeta Mellark"

"I know silly, I'm your neighbor remember?"

"Right, neighbors"

"well hope you have fun" "oh Madge is here"

Gale walks away..

"wow, I didn't expect that"

"see told ya he's sweet"

"You were right"

Finnick comes up to Katniss..

"oh hey Peeta, great to see you again"

"uhh" "who are you?"

Finnick laughs..

"I'm Finnick, you're best friend, silly"

"leave him alone, he's had an odd birthday"

"okay, but you can forget your best friend" "anyhow, hey Kat, wanna dance?"

"love to"

Katniss walks away with Finnick..

"I used to call her that"

Peeta looks around, watching people have fun, laugh, sing and giggle..

"what have I done?" "this was supposed to my party"

Peeta takes one more look.. Delly bumps into him..

"sorry"

"Delly, it's really you"

"um, who are you?" "have we met before?"

"Yes, I'm your brother"

"no you're not. I've never seen you in my life"

"yes you have, you're my sister. My little annoying sister"

"excuse me? But whoever you are, don't ever talk to me again"

Delly starts to walk away but Peeta grabs her arm..

"Let go of me"

"Delly, you have to believe me, please don't reject me"

"reject you? I'll do more than that whatever your name is, I totally disown you" "now let go"

Delly yanks her arm away from Peeta and walks away.. Peeta stands there shocked.. he then walks to his car.. once he gets to his car, he looks at his broken house then gets in his car.. he drives for a while but then his car stops..

"Empty?" "ugh!"

Peeta hits the wheel.. he gets out of the car, slams the door and starts to walk.. he trips and rolls down a hill.. he lies there for a few seconds then gets up and climbs up the hill.. just when he thought this day could get any worse, it started to rain.. he sighed and walked to his apartment.. once he got there, he was soaking wet.. but he didn't care, he throw his keys on the table and collapsed on his couch.. he started to cry.. "why me?" he questions himself..

* * *

**wow! what a turn out! looks like Peeta is trapped in a world he thought he wanted. but now realizing how great life really is, makes you wanna turn the clock back to fix it.. you think Peeta can do it? **


	4. 16 Wishes Chapter 4

What's Up Fanfictioners! here's the next chapter! please read and review!

* * *

**Last Time On 16 Wishes...**

Peeta hits the wheel.. he gets out of the car, slams the door and starts to walk.. he trips and rolls down a hill.. he lies there for a few seconds then gets up and climbs up the hill.. just when he thought this day could get any worse, it started to rain.. he sighed and walked to his apartment.. once he got there, he was soaking wet.. but he didn't care, he throw his keys on the table and collapsed on his couch.. he started to cry.. "why me?" he questions himself..

**Now Continuing...**

just then there was a knock at the door..

"Go away!"

Someone knocks again..

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

But the person, whoever it was continues to knock..

"You son of a bitch! What will it take to leave me alone!?"

Peeta opens the door…

"Large cheese pizza for Mellark"

Plutarch walks in and puts the pizza and soda down.. Peeta walks over to Plutarch..

"I didn't order a pizza"

"I know, I just thought you needed someone to talk to"

"This is all my fault, how could I be so stupid?" "I wished my life away, and all the people important to me"

"it's not that bad"

"really? Katniss isn't my friend anymore, my parents kicked me out, Delly disowns me, and I jumped from being 16 to 22 in the same day! How is that not bad!? If you're here just to be like everyone else, leave! I DON'T NEED YOU!"

"whoa, Peeta. Calm down alright?" "I'm not here to get you all upset or mad, I'm here to comfort you, cause I know this is your life whether you like it or not"

"I hate it! I wish I never wrote my thoughts down on paper! I wish you never came! Just leave me alone!"

Peeta walks to the bathroom and slams the door..

"Peeta, open the door"

"Go Away!"

"I'm not leaving until you come out here, and talk to me"

"then you're in for a long wait"

"Peeta, come on, open the door"

"NO!"

"Fine, I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice"

Plutarch kicks the door and it falls down..

"what are you crazy!? That could have hit me!"

"then you should have opened the door"

"what do you want from me?!"

"Sit"

Plutarch points to the couch.. Peeta walks over and sits on the couch.. Plutarch takes out the note book and plops it on Peeta's lap..

"this is what you wished for remember?" "but you're realizing now that being an adult isn't what you thought it would be" "but that can change"

"how? You can't change the time"

"But you can"

"I can? How would I do that?"

Plutarch points to the book.. Peeta gives him a puzzled look then opens the note book.. wish number 16 is empty..

"ever since I was little, I wanted to be an adult but I didn't realize what I already had. Of all the wishes on this wishes on this list, this is the one I wish I could change"

"well then, change it"

Plutarch takes the picture off and number 16 becomes blank..

"I never wrote anything on here"

"that's right, so fill it in"

Peeta walks over and grabs the picture his dad took of him when he was 16.. Peeta places the picture on the empty spot.. "Please work" he mutters.. Plutarch hands him candle number 16.. Peeta lights it..

"I wish I could start this day over again" and with that, he blows out the candle..

Puff! He appears in his room sitting on his bed.. Peeta's dad, Mr. Mellark walked in the room and took a picture of Peeta.

"Happy Birthday!" he shouted..

Peeta looked around making sure everything was real..

"Dad, you're real!"

Peeta ran over and hugged his dad..

"of course I am Peeta"

Peeta remembers the termites..

"Termites"

Peeta walks into the hall..

"Dad you have to call an exterminator now"

Then Plutarch pops out and climbs down the ladder..

"wow, that was some termite nest, but it's all clean out"

"Plutarch?"

"oh hey Peeta"

"You guys know each other?"

"Yeah, I met him this morning"

"Yup, when Peeta called me"

"so everything is going to be okay?"

"Yup, like it never happened"

"thanks Plutarch, for everything"

"no problem"

"so what do we owe you?"

"oh nothing, just consider it a birthday gift, happy birthday Peeta"

"thank you"

Plutarch leaves…

"okay, that was weird. I'm going back down to play on my guitar"

Delly skips away.. Dad looks at Peeta..

"I'll bring you breakfast Peeta"

"no need, I'll come down"

"alright, see you down there"

Dad leaves and Peeta walks back to his room.. he picks up his note book, opens it and rips out the pages with wishes and throws them away… then he remembers the money, he takes it out and walks downstairs.. Delly plays her little guitar and sings.. Peeta snatches the guitar..

"Hey!"

"this is for you" "I was saving it for today but I think you need more"

Peeta hands Delly the money..

"what's the catch?"

"there's no catch, I think you're really talented. Buy yourself a real guitar"

"you sure?"

"positive"

"thanks Peeta"

Delly hugs Peeta..

"I love you Delly"

"I love you too"

Peeta lets go and walks away..

"I'll be right back!"

Peeta walks to Gale's house.. Gale had just got out of his and notices Peeta so he quickly tries to get in his car but Peeta blocks him and stops him from leaving..

"Move!"

"we need to talk"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"well I do" "answer one question and I'll leave you alone"

"Fine, make it quick"

"what did I ever do to you?"

"Go away!"

"No, not until you answer me. Why don't you like me?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"I'm clueless"

Gale sighs deeply and recalls a flash black..

"it was in 4th grade, me and Katniss were best friends. Then you moved to town"

"it was my birthday, I walking through the halls of school, someone threw a baseball at me and I got hurt, that's when I met Katniss. She helped me and we made a promise to be friends forever."

"I was still friends with Katniss but slowly she drifted away, she was always too busy for me, too busy being with you"

Peeta thinks about it realizing something…

"I stole your best friend"

"on my birthday"

"I can't imagine how you must've felt"

"how I felt? I felt left out, and used. I felt like a loser"

"Gale, I'm sorry. If I could turn the clock back to that day and change it, I would"

"really? Why would you do that?"

"because, that's happened to me so many times it hurts me to know that I did something like that to someone" "Gale, I'm so sorry. Is there anyway you can forgive me?"

"I don't know, I made a vow that day"

"what was it?"

"To torture you"

"oh, well you did a good job"

"thanks. Alright Mellark, I guess we're cool"

"Great"

"wanna ride?"

"sure"

Gale and Peeta and get inside Gale's car and go to school.. once they get there, Peeta walks over to where Katniss is getting off the bus..

"You are a horrible best friend"

"why is that?"

"I had to take the bus by myself, where were you?"

Peeta walks over to Gale..

"I caught ride"

"You two in the same car and it didn't like blow up?"

"No, listen Katniss. I made a mistake years ago when I moved here, and I want to make it right"

Peeta takes out his chain with the half heart on it..

"Gale was your best friend first, so this actually belongs to him"

Peeta hands the chain to Gale.. Gale was shocked and speechless..

"No. Mellark, you should keep this. As long as I get to spend time with Katniss, you can keep this"

Gale gives Peeta back the chain..

"It's a deal"

"wow, I did not see that coming" Katniss says..

Gale and Peeta laugh..

"come on Kat"

The three of them walk hand in hand to school..

* * *

**Yay! looks like Peeta was able to get his old life back :) now he is more careful what he wishes for, and he made up with his enemy! looks like Gale wasn't a bad guy after all! **


	5. 16 Wishes Last Chapter

hey Fanfictioners! here is my last chapter :) I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I enjoying writing it :-) it has a great lesson about being careful what you wish for and sometimes our really bad enemies can become our best friends if we try and work things out with out fighting.. so anyhow! please feel free to read any of my other stories modern day or not! :) I'm working on a snowboarding modern day one as we speak! it's called "Cloud 9" so check it out! I will be posting it soon :-) so thank you for your reviews and have a wonderful day! God Bless! with Love from your Author APUFAN007

* * *

Last Time On 16 Wishes..

Peeta takes out his chain with the half heart on it..

"Gale was your best friend first, so this actually belongs to him"

Peeta hands the chain to Gale.. Gale was shocked and speechless..

"No. Mellark, you should keep this. As long as I get to spend time with Katniss, you can keep this"

Gale gives Peeta back the chain..

"It's a deal"

"wow, I did not see that coming" Katniss says..

Gale and Peeta laugh..

"come on Kat"

The three of them walk hand in hand to school..

**Now Continuing...**

Later that night at Peeta and Gale's birthday party, Madge shows up..

"hey, there's Madge"

"Yeah, why don't you go talk to her?"

"but I thought you liked her"

"I did, but you had dib's. Besides I think you'd be perfect for her"

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely"

"what do I say?"

"just talk about the blue racer she wants when she turns 22"

"thanks Mellark"

"anytime, Hawthorne"

Gale smirks and walks over to Madge.. they talk with each other for a long time.. Katniss walks over to Peeta..

"so are you going to write another list?"

"No, I done with lists. I have all I could possibly want right here"

"aww.. Peeta"

They kiss.. but are pulled away when Peeta sees Delly walk on stage..

"Happy Birthday Bro!" Delly plays her guitar and sings… Katniss and Peeta dance the night away together..

THE END...


End file.
